Forgotten Time
by Professor-of-tears
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have just gotten back from an adventure. When an unexpected guest shows up what will be the aftermath and the result of Missy's little slip? Sorry I'm awful at summaries. Rating sure to change in later chapters.


sclaimer**_: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS AND THINGS BELONG TO DOCTOR WHO._**

Notes: This is set after the Christmas Special and will most likely will be a multi-chap.

"I didn't know they'd perform the ceremony! It was just a little bit of smelly water!" The Doctor called after Clara.

"You said that if we became the Guests of Honor we'd be given gifts! Not dumped into the lake!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and noticed that Clara stopped in the middle of her living room. He walked in and saw the cause. New Year's decorations were everywhere. On the stairs, television, table, sofa, everywhere.

Suddenly, aloud blow horn sounded from the top of the stairs. The blower was the last person Clara wanted to see and the Time Lady the Doctor had been thinking a lot about.

Missy gave a Cheshire grin, "Well you're finally home! I've been here for a while waitin' for you lot to came back! You know Clara, that guest bedroom of yours is very small, so I may have accidentally blasted a large hole through the room! I-"

"What are you doing here!?" demanded the Doctor, "How are you even alive!?" he could tell Clara was having a much trouble with this as he was. How Missy was alive was beyond him. He didn't know whether to be overjoyed or terrified beyond belief.

Missy then started down the stairs, not noticing the rebel decoration, she slipped on it and went crashing down the hard wooden stairs. For anyone of any species, that had to have hurt. Especially when Missy's head slammed roughly against the bottom step.

The Doctor and Clara rushed over to her. Clara had a hard time following what had just happened in the last five minutes. She had arrived home, seen all the decoration, had been surprised by the woman who turned her boyfriend into a weapon against his will, witnessed her crash, and is now standing by said mad woman who is unconscious with a concussion. She now wonders if she's had too much to drink on the last planet.

"Clara! Quick! Help me carry her to the couch!" The Doctor and Clara lifted the Time Lady and deposited her on the couch. Gently, the Doctor lifted Missy's head and put a soft pillow underneath.

Clara grabbed the Doctor's arm roughly and dragged him into her kitchen.

"Doctor! What is going on!?"

"Don't you think if I knew I'd tell you? I'm just as confused as you are!" The Doctor ran his hands through his hair and rest his face in them. He proceeded to then pace about the kitchen wondering if they were both attacked by the dream crabs once again. But no, there was no ice cream pain.

Clara grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to face her.

"Are we dreaming?" she asked hopeful.

"No, I already checked. We are definitely awake and she is definitely out there," he sighed, exasperated.

"But how Doctor! How is she still alive! She's been in my home for who knows how long, she's gone through my home, decorated it, and BLEW A BLOODY HOLE IN ONE OF THE ROOMS!" Clara was tired. She needed to sit down and just process all that was happening.

The Doctor guided her to one of the stools in the kitchen and gently sat her down. "Look we'll go through this step by step. We will fix the Missy situation then fix your wall and all will be well again. Okay?"

Clara looked up at the Doctor with large unsure eyes and nodded. She stood up, linked her arm with his and said determinedly, "Let's do this."

They walked out into the living room to see Missy sitting up with a distraught look on her face.

The Doctor gave her a quizzical look, "What's wrong?"

Missy turned to look at him and said with a hint of fear, "I'm not sure."

The Doctor sighed in relief, "That's good-"he was cut off by Missy.

"I'm not really sure of anything. Do you know my name? And where we are?"

"Doctor…. What does that mean?" a very confused and scared Clara asked. It was one thing for Missy to be alive. It was another thing to have memory loss.

The Doctor knew it was rare for Time lords to have amnesia. But that didn't mean it wasn't possible. He took out his sonic and soniced Missy, the confused expression only raised his suspicions. He read the results and his hearts sank. Of all possibilities, this had really happened.

"Do you know what species you are?" He asked clearly hoping she at least knew that.

Missy looked up and thought long and hard. She at least had to know her species right? The longer se thought the more worried the Doctor got. She finally looked at him and gave her answer.

"I have no idea. Sorry. Am I supposed to know that? Is this a test? I don't like tests." She then winced and touched the area around her stomach. "Is that a corset? I don't like corsets."

Clara turned to the Doctor and whispered forcefully, "What do we do? She's clueless!"

The Doctor whispered back, "Don't worry! She'll be fine in a few days and we can call UNIT and have them deal with her. Alright?"

She nodded, "Now, I guess I'll get her into sleep wear and then we'll have her be in the guest room. I guess you'll be staying here for a bit." She smiles and raises her hand for a high five.

The Doctor shook his head at her hand, "No I don't high five."

Clara muttered, "Kill joy." She walked over to Missy. The Time Lady seemed harmless enough, but who knows? She's a snake that could strike at any moment. "Come on you….. Let's get you dressed appropriately and off to bed." She took Missy's arm hesitantly and led her up the stairs throwing a glance at the Doctor before she disappeared from view.

The Doctor fell into a chair and rest his face in his hands.


End file.
